


not that kind of cat

by merelyans



Series: Catboys AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Suga, Catboy Yamaguchi, M/M, Oikawa wins best cat owner award, Suga is chaotic but what else is new, Suga might be feral I don't even know at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: Koushi's not the kind of cat that purrs, but then again, he's a bit of a liar.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, side teruyama
Series: Catboys AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	not that kind of cat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of HQ Catboy Week
> 
> Prompt: **Purring** | Catnip

Koushi collapses in a chair after work, a simple job that he suits well, looking after toddlers and helping the daycare workers keep the little ones in line. No one had considered hiring a hybrid for the job, but now that he’s there, no one can think of any reason _not_ to have him around. Koushi’s high levels of energy, built in instincts, and the ability to calm children down by letting them rub their greasy little hands through his fur made him perfect for the job.

And they even used his example to expand their services to include another hybrid, who’s fit in like he’s always belonged.

“I’m exhausted,” Koushi sighs, collapsing onto Tadashi’s shoulder as they sit in the front lobby, the receptionists lost in their own conversation about their husbands and their own kids, one of the little demon spawn sitting in the corner drooling over a couple of wooden blocks. But his shift is over, and it’s no longer his problem, and he's woefully excited to take a bath and wash off all the marker tattoos he's been blessed with adorning. “And the little gremlins keep grabbing my tail.”

“Sorry about that, Koushi,” Tadashi apologizes with a small cringe, taking his own tail into his hands, the twin look of exhaustion slowly starting to overcome him as well. 

Koushi presses a hand into the back of his head, only slightly wincing at how his fur is somehow greasy and crunchy at the same time, matted after having been grabbed and pet so much. “Alright, I hate to admit it, but tonight might be my bath time.”

“Is it?” Tadashi sits up a little, shifting uncomfortably. “Well, good luck with that. I’m not the bravest when it comes to water. One time I got caught in the rain and it was awful, I had to go buy a new umbrella and everything. I felt so dumb for not checking the weather.”

“Yeah, it’s not great to take a bath,” Koushi's nose scrunches up. “But Tooru likes to get in with me and it’s a lot easier with him there with me. And sorry about the rain thing, that sounds dreadful.”

“Yuuji just sits on the edge of the tub when I take mine,” Tadashi smiles, his tail twisting around his fingers, hands smoothing out his own fur. “There’s this one spot on my head he scratches that feels great, and if I get through the bath without clawing at him, he scratches it all I want.”

Koushi shivers, pleasant chills prickling their way down his arms and spine. “I wish that was me, mine is on my back, right above the tail.”

“Oh man,” Tadashi’s ears stand straight up. “That’s the best! It never fails to make me purr, it's almost embarrassing.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t purr,” Koushi shrugs, checking his phone to see if Tooru’s texted him about his estimated arrival time. Hybrids can’t be out alone after hours, so Tooru makes time to come pick him up after his own job, Tadashi’s human arriving around the same time. Sometimes the daycare workers joke that they’re the last two “children” left to get sent home at the end of the day, and everyone has a good laugh about it, even if the truth hurts a little. His phone lights up with Tooru’s last few messages.

 **From Tooru <3:** had to run directly from the office!  
**From Tooru <3:** dw i'll be there on time babe

 **To Tooru <3:** don’t rush too much, idiot  
**To Tooru <3:** miss you tho

 **From Tooru <3:** what did I do to deserve a cat that calls me names :(:(

 **To Tooru <3:** by saying you were willing to fight god himself for a companion  
**To Tooru <3:** she sent me specifically

 **From Tooru <3:** you dork  
**From Tooru <3:** see you soon :)

“You don’t what?” Tadashi’s face falls flat, completely in awe.

Koushi shrugs again, a little timidly at the shock on Tadashi's face. “I just don’t. I’ve done it a few times, apparently when I’m asleep, but I’m just not the purring type.”

“Oh come on, Koushi,” Tadashi gives a small laugh of disbelief. “What is Oikawa doing wrong?”

“Oh, ha _ha,”_ Koushi mocks, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, shifting so that his tail has room to breathe. “I just don’t purr, what’s so weird about that? If I’m enjoying something, I just say it outright. I’m still part human.”

“Pshh,” Tadashi pushes his shoulder, laughing. “Purring is one of the best things we can do. Humans _wish_ they could purr.”

“That is true,” Koushi considers, running his fingers through the fur on his tail, swishing it back and forth in contemplation. “We do happen to be superior in almost every way.”

His joke earns him a glare from one of the receptionists, and he purses his lips, Tadashi giggling next to him at his expense. Koushi punches his shoulder, and checks the messages one more time, the last one having been sent over fifteen minutes ago.

He told Tooru not to rush, but doesn’t Tooru understand that what he really means is to rush even more? That he wants nothing more than to be back in Tooru’s arms, ready to suffer through a bath, suffer through the loud whir of the hairdryer, and then snuggle up in his lap while they eat dinner and watch old timey horror films? Watch the skeletons on noticeable strings fly across the screen as the Wilhelm scream plays on repeat?

He obviously hasn’t trained his human well enough.

He sighs and sits back in his chair, worry starting to build in his stomach that something might be wrong, or that Tooru’s been in some terrible accident. No, he’s fine. He’s totally fine, just running here from the office instead of from home like he normally does. 

He’s so lucky that Tooru loves him so much. Loves him enough to take the morning shifts so that he can drop Koushi off at the daycare at seven, work a full shift, and pick him up at four every day. He loves to joke that he’s dropping off his own kid, some of the single mothers at the daycare sizing him up as a single dad rather a queer man in love with his cat.

Which, he very, _very_ much loves Koushi, and Koushi gets to grin and hold that over everyone’s heads. He loves it, especially when he gets to strut up looking like he’s glowing, Tooru following behind with a somewhat exhausted aura about him, everyone knowing that Koushi is very _pampered_ and well _taken care of._

His leg starts to bounce, his tail looking more and more interesting, Tadashi’s anxiety starting to visibly build up in his shoulders, too. Not cat wants to feel like they’ve been left behind, and even though they both know that their humans are on their way to get them, it’s the fact that they’re not here that gets to them, Koushi knows it, and Tadashi knows it too. 

They miss their humans.

The door opens, and Koushi’s hair stands on end, a small yowl escaping his lungs at the sudden burst. Tooru steps in, he and Terushima laughing about something as they enter, Koushi’s eyes immediately traveling down Tooru’s body.

And hell, he really did just come from the office, his form-fit business casual outfit clinging to his body. He sets his laptop case down by his feet and gives Koushi a small smile as he signs him out, Terushima opening his arms for Tadashi to jump up to his feet and nuzzle into.

“I don’t get to see your work outfit often,” Suga says, slinking up to the counter, Tooru waving to the baby in the corner, half-cooing as he grins. “You look nice.”

“I told you I was coming from the office,” Tooru puts the pen down and steps aside so Terushima can step up, resting his hand on the top of Suga’s hair. “How’s my Koushi?”

“Good,” Koushi leans into his touch, Tooru starting to scratch between his ears, and after a day like today, it feels great. No, fantastic. God, Koushi could melt right here and now.

Tooru moves his hand down to scratch under Koushi’s chin and Koushi feels _it._ A low rumble, just a small one, starts to gather in his throat, Tooru blinking as he jerks his hand away like touching Koushi hurt him.

The small rumble stops, and Koushi’s cheeks start to heat up, red spreading its way across his face, the color bright out of the corner of his eyes. He clears his throat a little and averts his gaze, Tooru smiling like an idiot. God, he’s never going to live this one down. 

“Not the purring type, huh?” Tadashi elbows him, and Koushi whacks him with his tail, grabbing Tooru’s laptop case for him in one fluid swoop. 

“You heard nothing,” He warns everyone, pulling Tooru by the hand, storming off before Tadashi can take it further. Or worse, Tooru says something about it.

“Oh, I guess you’re _really_ happy to see me, then,” He says, the words smug, and Koushi punches his arm.

“Oh shut up, Tooru, I’m not that kind of cat.”


End file.
